


Tharja's Plaything

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breast Growth, Cock Shrinking, Cock Stealing, F/M, Futanari, Masculinity Draining, Multi, Orientation Play, Premature Ejaculation, cock growth, huge cock, male breasts, sissification, sissy, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tharja’s insatiable lust for Robin has hit its peak. In a mad desire to have him to herself forever, Tharja casts an assortment of spells on Robin to mold him into her perfect plaything.





	Tharja's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/4/17.

“Th-tharja!? Tharja what’s going on!?” Robin cried as he stirred awake from the sound of Tharja’s heavy breathing.

“Good morning Robin~” Tharja cooed, face blushing as she admired the object of her lust, sitting at the edge of his bed and licking her lips.

“I could hear you breathing from my tent. You’re really cute when you’re breathing, you know? You have this rhythm to you that lets me pick you out among all the sounds of the night ~”

Robin was alarmed. Not only had Tharja completely neglected his question but her eyes were fixated not at Robin’s face, but somewhere else. Tharja’s gaze was aiming straight for the middle of Robin’s bed sheets unveiling an embarrassing sight. Robin was sporting an erection beneath the covers, showing off morning wood to a member of his army.

“A-aah!” Robin blurted in embarassment as his hands darted for the protrusion in his blankets, trying to conceal the sight. Tharja looked on, clearly entertained. She let out a giggle as those hands touched the bulge in Robin’s bed. This would be a fun reaction to watch.

The moment Robin shifted the blankets concealing his cock, a sharp sensational overload shot over him. In an instant, he felt light headed. He groaned in delight, flinching and recoiling back into his bedspread. His erection felt… wonderful! Amazing! Too good, in fact, for anything good to be happening to it. Robin swiftly pulled his bedsheets aside to unveil a swelling erection stifled in his tight underwear. Confusion swept over him. Not a single sultry thought seemed to linger in his head until this moment, yet his lower half felt as if it was on the verge of orgasm.

“What… what’s going on?!” Robin asked, completely bewildered.

“Ehehehe~ Please don’t worry. Just relax, dearie, It’s nothing.” Tharja responded climbing into Robin’s bed. “I only want to make you mine. I want to be with you forever. I want… I want to own you~”

Robin grew increasingly concerned as Tharja joined him in the large bed. A faint purple glow seemed to be illuminating both of their crotches now. That had to be bad. The surge of arousal came back more intense than ever as Tharja’s dainty hand reached for his underwear.

“Th-tharja! I’m serious! What are you doing!? Get off me!” Robin cried as he felt the tip of Tharja’s finger pry away his underwear. Robin gasped at the sight of what had become of his crotch.

Freed from the confines of his underwear, a massive erection sprung from his crotch. His cock was enormous, over twice as large as he remembered it! This hulking fuck stick of hot tantalizing flesh was standing tall with a titanic erection 18 inches in height and as thick as a horse! Robin looked on wondering if this was really his. What had happened to him?

Suddenly all those thoughts were out of his head. A tiny morsel of stimulation was suddenly lapping at his disgustingly huge cock, toying with it. Robin’s confusion was stifled by the most intense sexual urges he’d felt in his life. Suddenly, thinking wasn’t important. That amazing cock was the most important thing. He felt so needy. He needed to feel what it was like to cum with such a huge fucking cock. He felt so on edge already! It took him a few moments of being lost in overstimulation to even see what had caused him to get so close so soon. It was Tharja’s face, inches away from that towering cock. Her hot, heavy breath alone felt like the tender grip of a loose fist milking him for his orgasm.

“Ahaha~ I see you like your new toy.” Tharja whispered. “Now be a good boy and rest while Tharja warps that little mind of yours, got it~?”

With an agonizing speed, Tharja slowly moved her head closer to Robin’s throbbing cock head, letting her mouth hang and her wet tongue dangle. After what felt like an eternity of anticipation, the warm wet tip of her tongue finally tapped the underside of robin’s swollen glands.

“Haaa… Aaah-aah… AAAAAAH!!!” Robin screamed as that lone stimulus shot over the edge. He grit his teeth and winced as hard as he could as orgasm rocked his body harder than it ever had before. His mammoth cock let loose the first immense shot of cum, sending a massive glob into the air before landing on his naked chest. Moan after moan dripped from Robin’s lips as he continued to cum out, coating his chest in sticky, gooey love.

Tharja’s eyes were sparkling at the sight of her stalking victim writhe in orgasm. She wet her lips at the sight of Robin dirtying his chest with countless strands of cum. It alone was a delectable site, but there was something even better to this whole situation.

The faint purple glow of energy linking the pair’s crotches together grew more opaque as Robin’s cock continued spurting its massive load. With ever shot of cum pulsating out of Robin’s cock, it seemed to recoil just a bit. Sure, deflating back to a normal size was perfectly normal for someone post coitus, but there were a few discrepancies. Robin’s cock wasn’t growing smaller from blood leaving his dick. He was still perfectly erect, even after that last sticky glob of cum trailed down his cock.

“W-what a wonderful s-spell~” Tharja stammered as she pressed her hand against her light covered crotch. Robin, still dazed and panting from the most violent orgasm of his life, could see Tharja press her hand against what he assumed was her needy folds, only to notice something was off. Tharja’s crotch had been flat moments ago. Now, there was a very distinct bulge pressing against her body stocking.

“Tharja? Is that…” Robin asked in disbelief.

Tharja shifted her attention from cooing playfully as she rubbed the bulge between her legs to reply to Robin, smiling with a wicked grin.

“That’s right~ You always seemed to have such fun with your cock, you know? You always sounded so cute whenever you’d masturbate in your little tent at the dead of night. I simply couldn’t pass up trying this for myself~” Tharja explained. “Unfortunately, simply growing one on my body felt a bit too… boring. Only I’d be having fun jacking off relentlessly with a new giant cock. Instead, I thought we could do something far more intimate. Ehehehe~” Tharja giggled.

Tharja shifted her position, tearing a hole in her body stocking to reveal her modest budding cock, no more than 4 inches long.

“I worked up a cocktail of wonderful spells to make this a magical little night that pushes us even closer together~ First, I cast a hex that turned your cock into an irresistible fuck organ. I’m happy you enjoyed that one so much already, ehehehe~. I also made sure to cast hyper-sensitivity on it so you can’t help but ache to satisfy it. Though, for how nice those spells are, the main event is even better! I cursed us both. That’s why we have that purple light linking us! It’s a curse that steals one partner’s cock size and gives it to the other target. Do you know what that means~?” Tharja asked.

Robin simply sat there in a daze, trying to take in the situation.

“Every time you cum, your length will get a little shorter, inches of your giant cock leaving your body and added to mine” Tharja continued. “Mmm, and to compliment it, I also cast a spell that’ll make you more and more feminine as your cock shrinks. Can you feel your body start to change already~?”

Robin did feel a strange tingle in his chest with his last ejaculation. His hands shot towards his chest to discover Tharja wasn’t lying. He was now sporting tender A-cup breasts!

“Wh-wha…” Robin stuttered “Why are you doing this to me!? What have I done to you to hate me this much, Tharja!?” he yelled. He tried to hoist himself out of bed an thrust Tharja off of him, but felt his strength sapped away as he did. It seems Tharja had also cast some sort of spell to keep him bound to his bed.

“Hate you? Oh my sweet Robin, it’s quite the opposite. I can’t get enough of you. I’ve spent countless nights masturbating to the thought of you. I’ve reached orgasm so many times with your dirty, sweaty underwear pressed against my face… Oh god, I love you Robin! I want us to get closer. I want us to be like husband and wife.” Tharja explained her hands darting for Robin’s cock. “I just need to turn you into a proper wife first is all~”

Tharja’s hands pumped Robin’s length with masterful technique. Every defiant shout Robin was ready to yell disintegrated the moment Tharja’s hands touched his throbbing cock. Robin opened his mouth to curse Tharja’s name, but a deep, guttural moan was all that came out. His hyper-sensitive 14 inch cock demanded every inch of his attention. His will to fight, to do anything but give in to the hip rocking pleasure of enjoying this heavenly hand job was gone. Robin couldn’t control himself! In mere seconds it was too much to handle!

“N-Noo! No-OOOOH!” Robin cried as his mega cock erupted once again, hot cum splattering against his chest in a pathetic display of a complete lack of endurance. Robin found himself incredibly conflicted, simultaneously enjoying another one of his most intense, pleasurable ejaculations ever while knowing very well what it meant for his body. Tharja’s manic stare only furthered his mental turmoil.

“It’s so hard to resist, isn’t it~? You’ll need a will of iron to resist cumming your brains out with a cock this sensitive. Don’t worry though honey, I think quickshots are cute~” Tharja taunted. As Robin’s cock started to go limp post ejaculation, it recoiled for over a foot long to 11 inches in length, Tharja’s own cock growing to a sizable 7 inches. Tharja happily stroked herself as her length grew before her eyes.

Robin flinched as he felt what he figured was the weight of his body redistribute. The toned defined abs and modest muscle he had worked so hard on faded back to soft smooth skin, their mass travelling to thicken his thighs and turn his ass plush.

“Please, no more!” Robin begged. “Is there any way I can stop this!?”

“Mmm… well…” Tharja remarked. “The cock theft curse has a pseudo-consent requirement built into it. You have to ejaculate 5 times in a span of 20 minutes to make the effects permanent. Otherwise, the spell will become undone. You’ll be back to your normal self, even undoing the other spells feminization, just hung as a horse like I left you.”

“O-oh is… is that all?” Robin asked, a sudden sense of relief washing over him. Thank god these effects were permanent! Hold on though… why was Tharja explaining this in the first place?

“That’s some important information but I didn’t expect a real answer out of you. Why are you telling me how to overcome your magic?” Robin inquired.

“Because I think seeing you resist will be fun~” Tharja continued explaining. “Seeing that moment you lose hope and give in is going to be so much fun! Besides, I’m certain you’ll make the spell permanent on your own within that time frame. You’ve already gotten off twice in the span of only 5 minutes. At this rate, you’ll cum your masculinity away until you’re a cute shell of the old you with 5 minutes to spare! Ah, I can imagine it now~ My cute robin transformed into a horny slut with huge tits and an ass built for breeding~ Ohoooo~!”

Robin turned his head away as Tharja’s cock grew erect at the thought. For how erotic the idea was for her, it was terrifying for him! He could hardly stomach the idea of looking like a woman, let alone performing like one in bed. That image, that strength to avoid that fate at all costs, would have to be the driving force to give Robin the resolve needed to overcome this challenge even with his hyper sensitive cock.

“Tharja… this act is unforgivable! As soon as I’ve dealt with your shoddy curse, there will be grave punishments for your actions! You won’t seduce me into such a humiliating fate! I’ll remain steadfast for these next 15 minutes and show off the iron will of a master tactician!” Robin boasted.

“That’s a very cute speech, honey.” Tharja whispered. “But I think you ought to start exercising that control of yours soon, ehehehe~”

Robin’s eyes shot downwards. An erection!? Already!? God, how hyper active had this woman made his libido!? His hands shot to cover his shame, leading to Robin wincing slightly at just the mild sensation of his hands touching his prick.

Tharja smirked at Robin’s flinch “Ohoho! Poor Robin~ Do you really think you can resist for that long? Your cock is already ready to go again. Let me help you get there even sooner~”

Tharja tore into her stocking further, effectively ripping the seat out of the bottom of her wardrobe. She spun around, transitioning to a kneeling position giving Robin the perfect view of her bountiful ass, as well as her dangling cock and balls. Those wide hips and that darling rear he’d gone shy around whenever they were in battle was finally exposed for Robin to do as he wished. A faint purr dropped from Tharja’s lips as she arched her back, presenting herself face down and ass raised.

“Feed me, Robin. Feed me your masculinity. Cum away your old life and make me beautiful~” She begged.

“Haa… Haaaaa….” Robin stammered at the sight. This is what she wanted, he had to look away! She was only presenting herself for her benefit. Robin tried his hardest to resist and yet he couldn’t move his gaze. Fantasy after fantasy well in his brain as he looked, creating a haze in his brain that made thinking and moving oh so hard. A new bud of pre cum dewed on Robin’s shaft. Oh what he’d do to her! If this were any other circumstance they’d be rutting like wild animals! Oh, they’d be steamy hot messes of fucking and slapping and…

“A-aaaah! No! N-nooo! I’m cumming! I-I’m cumming again…” Robin cried as his body gave in to such a wonderful fantasy. He winced in embarrassment as he painted his hands white, his manhood shrinking more violently than before. His enhanced 11 inch mega cock shurnk to a much humbler size, a modest 6 inch cock that looked just a tad smaller than before. Once his ejaculation was over, he glanced downward to inspect the damage. His heart sunk as he realized his newly elongated hair and B-cup breasts were slightly obscuring his gaze.

Tharja meanwhile bit her lip as the pleasure of stealing her lover’s cock consumed her. She sat motionless in the same submissive position, consumed in the delight of her penis growing. In seconds her cock inflated in an orgasmic bliss, morphing her formerly average dick into a giant, foot long mega cock.

The curse was starting to mess with Robin’s head. Where before his gaze was fixated on Tharja’s ass, his eyes were starting to trail elsewhere. Suddenly Tharja’s cock wasn’t disgusting to look at. Eyeing it now filled Robin instead with a curious tension. He tried to push these feelings away, attempting to return to his fantasy about breeding Tharja like an animal. His attempts to recreate the scene that had just lead to orgasm failed. Instead he envisioned himself tonguing Tharja’s inviting asshole in a noisy, enthusiastic rim job. He was horrified to find the idea of his mouth moving downward to lick and clean Tharja’s succulent balls had gotten him stiff and needy for release yet again.

Robin glanced at the clock by his side. Only 10 minutes had passed since Tharja had woken him up. This was boding terribly for him! At this rate, he’d be completely feminized before he was even close to surviving the spell. The only thing saving him now was that Tharja was seemingly so convinced she’d have her way that she wasn’t bothering to stimulate him to orgasm directly. That arrogance would be her downfall! There had to be something he could do…

What if he drowned out his senses? What if he simply shut his eyes as tightly as he could and tried to drown out any thoughts with some repeated phrase over and over again? It was worth a shot. Confined to his bed as is, he had virtually no other options.

Robin clamped his eyelids shut with as much force as his body could muster. He gripped his head and attempted to focus all of his might on his inner voice. He started chanting to himself in his head. “I have to hold on. I have to hold on. I have to hold on” Robin’s inner voice repeated over and over again. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t let this damned spell poison his mind and cause him to sink completely into depravity.

For a while, this technique seemed to be working. Robin estimated he’d elapsed maybe 5 minutes of time so far with this technique. Just a little more and he could finally escape this hell.

“Robin?” Tharja asked.

No! Simply talking to him wasn’t enough to break his concentration! Robin’s efforts doubled as he screamed his mental speech! Over and over again his mind repeated his message: I have to hold on! I have to hold on!

“Rooooobiiiiiin~” Tharja cooed, closer to his body than before.

Tharja sounded much nearer now. Robin couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the sound of Tharja’s voice this time, his mental tempo derailing slightly. He tried to refocus. “I have to hold on. I have to h-hold on. I have…”

Now, Tharja was right at his ear. He could sense her just inches away from the side of his face, ready to toy with him. He tried to kick start his mental safeguard again. Any attempt fell flat, breaking down after a sentence or two. Robin sat their motionless trying to piece together some final defense and desperately trying to annoy his iron erection.

Tharja loomed in closer, almost tapping Robin’s ear with her smiling lips. Her mouth parted, filling Robin’s ear not with teasing or dirty talk, but with a low, sultry, hot breath. A deep, deep exhale mixed with a tiny coo ran through her lips, conveying all of her inner desires and lust in a humid sigh better than words every could. Exposed to such intense heat, Robin simply melted.

“I-I h-have…” Robin stuttered. “H-have to hold o-OOooOOooOOoooh…” Robin winced as his body betrayed him once again, his whole body shivering as orgasm arrived. Even though the sensation of cumming still felt as delightful as ever, he couldn’t take seeing his body undergo further feminization. Robin shut his eyes and tried to endure the sensation of another mind blowing orgasm mixed with the feeling of his body’s weight redistributing yet again.

With his 4th ejaculation, Robin outright looked like a woman now. His face had gone soft, his hair had grown long enough to reach his shoulders, his hips thicker and his bust fuller… and worst yet was his cock. His cock was pathetic. His once gigantic cock had shrunken to a sorry 3 inch excuse for a penis. The shriveled organ still sprouted that same sensitivity from earlier, the cool air alone getting him excited.

Even with only three minutes left until the spell was reversed, doubt began to consume poor Robin. He could picture the scene now, him giving out to one final masturbation session before… oooh before mistress Tharja ravaged him~ Robin let out a slight coo at the thought of what Tharja might do to him for their initial night together… before snapping back to his normal self and being appalled at what he’d just envisioned. This spell! This accursed spell was now filling his head with vial thoughts of submission.

Robin looked at Tharja with an angry glare. “You’re not going t-“ Robin clamped his mouth shut at the sound of his speech. His voice was now shrill, high pitched, and unmistakably feminine.

“Y-you’re not going to win Tharja…” Robin claimed uneasily. “I’m… I’ve almost won. Just a little bit more and I’ll… I’ll be back to normal…”

Tharja smiled at Robin’s defeated tone, stroking her cock in delight at how well Robin’s transformation was going. Her 15 inch fuck pole of a cock pulsated in her hands as she eyed his busty chest, licking her lips in anticipation of what was nearly hers. She had won. Even without the permanent effects of the spell set into place, Tharja could sense his hope fading and his desire growing insatiable.

Time to rub it in.

“You’re right Robin.” Tharja spoke “If you’ve come this far, I don’t think there’s any way for me to win. You really do have a will of iron. I’ll just sit here and wait out the last few minutes with this cock here with you. No teasing. No tricks. I promise~”

“Wha… What?” Robin asked, confused. Surely this was some trick. What did she take him for? Tharja was plotting something. Something to seal his fate completely and turn him into a broken feminine wreck. Robin’s eyes fixated on Tharja intensely, waiting for her move. If she tried anything, he’d be able to react in an instant.

Only three minutes left. Up and down Tharja’s body Robin’s eyes scanned. Her hands were idle. Her cock was idle. Her line of sight wasn’t looking anywhere in particular. Her cock was still unattended. Her hands were still idle. Her balls were still pressed against his bedspread marking them with her sweaty scent. Her cock was still glistening and throbbing in anticipation. Her hands were idle. Her cock was marvelous. Her balls were still pressing their heaving sperm load against his bed. Nothing suspicious. Just Tharja. Just Tharja and her massive, succulent erection. The same erection he used to call his own he so gleefully stroked mere minutes ago. Oh how much he’d love to stroke it again. He’d love to feel it pulsating in his hands just one more time…

As his eyes feasted on the sight of Tharja’s cock, the smell of it began invading Robin’s senses. Where before he simply would have registered this as the stink of his own cock on the edge of cumming, Robin felt his entire mind choked by this insatiable odor. Robin started to wonder how it might feel to press his face against that titanic phallus and breathe in that wonderful scent as deep as he could. His mouth hung open as he fixated every sense on Tharja’s manhood.

Two minutes. All of a sudden those thoughts of holding on for that last minute before the spell reset felt so hard. He didn’t want to focus on that. He didn’t want to focus period. He wanted Tharja’s cock. Licking, tasting, stroking, snorting, sucking, throating, fucking, oooh! His head started leaning in towards Tharja’s immense cock, inching closer, saliva glistening and tongue hanging in giddy anticipation. Oooh he wanted to… h-he wanted…

Robin pulled his head away. No! What was he thinking! He was letting this damn spell control him! All these feminine urges weren’t his, it was just the spell! The real him was a perfectly normal man who wanted to BE WITH beautiful women, not BE a beautiful woman! All he had to do was hold on for just a few dozen seconds and this terrible humiliation would all be over. He’d have his old body back. He’d have his manhood back. He’d have all his dignity back and be able to deal with this mischievous sorceress. He had to break away from it all for just a moment longer!

One minute. Robin reared his head backwards, turning his nose and mouth away from Tharja and shutting his eyes as tight as he could. Robin turned to sensory deprivation once again, the one technique that had worked at all so far. His mind screamed “Don’t give in! Don’t give in!” as frantically as it could over and over again!

Yet, despite his best efforts, his transformation had made him too keen to pick up on the odors of sex. The sweaty, primal aroma of Tharja’s cock became too unbearable not to pay it attention. His nose twitched against his will, taking in a faint smell of the air around him. His mind new he was on the edge. Victory was nearly there, his strength couldn’t leave him now! “Don’t give in! Don’t give in! Don’t do it! Don’t… D-don’t…”

Robin relaxed his eyes ever so slightly, catching just a glimpse of Tharja’s crotch. He shut his eyes tight again after that moment of weakness, but found it difficult to restart his mental sanctuary. This wasn’t working. His mind reached for whatever ideas it could muster to quell his body’s desire.

Perhaps if he took a long look, he’d be satisfied and stop wanting to stare at it? He took a glance to test this question. A second’s peak soon turned into a deep stare as he focused on how wonderful the red glands glimmered when soaked in Tharja’s clear white precum. His curiosity was still there. Maybe if he touched himself a little, just a tap, he’d be satisfied enough to focus? One stroke didn’t abate his attention. Multiple strokes while his hand reached for his tender nipples didn’t either. This was getting bad. There had to be something he could do! Something to relieve these vivid fantasies. Something to cure this insatiable erotic day dream of moaning like the little bitch he was, giving up his anal virginity to mistress Tharja’s massive cock. Oh he needed relief! He needed… He…

H-he needed cock! Cock! Huge fucking girl cock! He needed cock now!

With a crazed swiftness, Robin lunged forward. He dove between Tharja’s legs shoving his face against the pulsating monster cock he once called his own. He wrapped his arms around Tharja’s hips, eager to press his face against that beastly cock as best he could. He took a deep breath of Tharja’s cock stink. That wasn’t enough. Robin went into a delirious haze franticly snorting at Tharja’s inhumanly huge cock-meat pressing his head into her crotch as hard as he could. It was amazing! Everything about Tharja’s cock was amazing! Only the need for air tore him away from his little heaven.

“OooOOooOoOOOOoooh~….” Robin shuddered in delight, conveying his satisfaction to his superior, Tharja, as he dove back in to enjoy his mistress’s titanic cock again. It was truly the most amazing cock he had seen. It looked so much better on her than him! He was so happy to savor its smell and taste as his hips twitched just a little. Robin let out all sorts of cute feminine moans as he felt a cock-stink driven orgasm rocked his body.

It was so nice! So nice to feel the remains of his cock shrink to a humiliating 1 inch long clitty. So nice to feel his voice get a little higher, his hips get a little thicker, his ass get a little more plush, and his bust inflate to DD-cups. So nice to feel Tharja’s cock pulsate and grow one last time while he pleasured it with his face, watching that purple energy fade away as the effects of Tharja’s curse became permanent. Some part in the back of his mind was a little worried about this decision, but that voice grew more and more faint with every lick he took against Tharja’s delicious cock! Thinking could wait. For now, Robin wanted nothing more than to worship his mistresses’ superior dick.

His constant affection, kissing, and stroking was soon rewarded with a glob of precum welling at the tip of his owners shaft. What a delightful reward! He happily planted his mouth at the tip of that heavenly phallus, sucking down the salty, sticky love juices with gusto. Tharja reciprocated with a happy groan.

“Aaaah… good girl! You’re better than I every could have imagined Robin! I’m nearly there sweetie, keep at it~” Tharja cooed, throwing her head back to continue enjoying Robin’s stroking.

Almost there? Seeing this heavenly cock ejaculate… god he could hardly imagine it! Pulsating flesh sending pints of sperm flying into the air or smacking against his face, Mmmm! Robin shuttered at the thought. His hand reached for his shrunken clit-sized cock to masturbate… No, that didn’t feel right. Masturbating his pathetic excuse for a penis was blasphemous in front of Tharja’s god cock. If he was going to cum anymore, it wasn’t going to be from his old way of masturbation anymore. Depraved cock drunk orgasms free of penile stimulus like the one that had sealed his face as a dark mage’s sissy slave slut were the only way her should cum.

Robin placed his body closer against Tharja’s mega cock, stroking the 17 inch long shaft up and down with both hands. Tharja seemed pleased, but Robin surely could do better! He broke his hold on Tharja’s cock and grabbed his new breasts, placing the twitching fuckstick between them. Up and down he polished Tharja’s amazing dick, giving it the most heartfelt paizuri he could muster.

“Aaaaah, Robin~ Robin I’m so happy! You’re mine! You’re miiiiine~” Tharja moaned as she grew closer and closer to climax “We’re going to spend every day like this. You’ll be my sweet little princess for all eternity getting drenched in your old cock’s stinking semen at my will! G-god it’s so wonderful! A-aaah it feels so wonderful~ Aaaaaah~ W-worship meeeee… Worship my fat fucking cock, you nasty fucking sissy slut!”

Every day spent worshiping Mistress Tharja’s amazing cock. How wonderful! With a renewed sense of energy, he smashed his body into that cock, his paizuri devolving into another crazed licking and sucking session. Every inch of her phallus deserved Robin’s attention. He smashed his face against the thing, kissing from her massive sperm filled balls all the way to the tip of her organ’s head.

Robin looked to Tharja to see how he was doing. He was not met back with Tharja’s gaze. She was panting, eyes closed, as the pleasure overwhelmed her. It was nearly here. The inaugural orgasm of his mistress’s new cock. Robin just needed to please her the slightest bit more and he’d be rewarded with her liquid love. 

One last kiss. One last stroke. Robin planted his tongue at the tip of his mistress’s urethra daintily teasing the head. There! He could feel it! Oh god he was so happy! His mistress was about to cum!

“O-ooooOH…. OOOOOOH-OOOOOOOH FUCK YESSSS~! AAAAH TAKE IT! TAKE IT ROBIN~” Tharja wailed in pleasure as orgasm hit. Jets of cum sprayed from her cock, blasting poor Robin in the face. That inhumanly sized cock coupled with her fat churning nuts released a load of hot white spunk unlike anything else! Once the mega-ejaculation had begun, Robin simply closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, letting the semen discharge sloppily spray where it’d like. Robin couldn’t be happier as a white sperm film covered him and coated his tongue. He had been claimed. He was property of mistress Tharja and her amazing cock. He was property. Slutty, cum guzzling property.

—-

Life for Robin after his time with Tharja was never the same. With the permanent alteration of his body into a fat chested, bubble butt sissy slut, any semblance of the respect he was once so frequently treated with was gone. Old allies either laughed at his transformation or ordered him around, to which Robin’s new hyper submissive and masochistic nature gleefully obeyed. In fact, the name “Robin” had hardly been uttered since that one fateful night. Tharja demanded he be referred to primarily as “Princess” or any other number of demeaning terms such as “sissy”, “ass whore”, and “faggot”. Robin showed no objection to these changes. His name was whatever his mistress asked.

As for Tharja, Tharja had taken up whatever leadership Robin had left behind with his descent into complete femininity. Robin’s old band of soldiers now obeyed her commands unflinchingly, especially with a constant reminder of the consequences of disobedience in the form of what had happened to Robin. Life was rough, but there was some solace for Tharja’s weary soldiers. Every night, Robin was thrust into their quarters, completely naked save a tight chastity cage on his wimpy clit, and primed to relieve the army’s stress in the only way he could. Tharja’s army’s gangbangs often lasted well into the night, with every solider satisfied until Robin’s abdomen was distended from cum. Should a soldier wish, Tharja was happy to cast an enhancement spell on anyone, male or female, to gift them with an ass-destroying cock perfect to further brutalize poor Robin.

But even with night after night of being used by his former friends, nothing quite compared to his mistress. No matter if Robin was taking his first cock or his third cock or his twenty sixth cock of the night, he could never seem to cum from his nightly army fucking. His swollen pussy of an asshole craved one cock in particular. He constantly hungered for that fat dick he used to call his own to violate his insides, the way only mistress Tharja knew how.

Only if he was lucky, only if he was as obedient a splooge dump as he could possibly be might Robin be graced with the call of his mistress to satisfy her for the night. Only if he was lucky would he be treated to worshiping Tharja’s succulent fuck-rod until she asked of him to get on his knees and spread his ass cheeks for her. Only if he was lucky would Tharja treat him to the ultimate insatiable fuckfest Robin craved, grunting, screaming, and moaning with his mistress among a chorus of slapping flesh and squelching fluids until countless pints of pearly white sperm stuffed his insides and coated his body. Every one of those nights was a steamy, seemingly never ending fucking session where Robin’s mind simply melted away, preserving only enough brain power to praise his wonderful mistress.

And every night, as he fell to sleep from a mixture of physical and post coitus exhaustion, Robin felt he truly was the luckiest girl on earth to be mistress Tharja’s favorite plaything.


End file.
